Sway
by The-Queen-of-Fantasy
Summary: Sharing a ring with Bucky Barnes may be intimidating for those who don't know their way around a pair of boxing gloves. Dancing around his advances, however proves an entirely different matter when there is more than mere physical attraction involved. Set in Pre-Captain America time.
1. Summer Wind

One, two, three. Hit, thud, thwack. There was a calming force that came with the sound and routine of her gloved fists connecting with the unyielding, worn blue punching bag.

Her feet pivoted in time with the blows, long braids shifting on her lower back as her tank top rode up to bare a stripe of skin above her sweatpants. Even if another person had occupied the gym floor with her, she would not have bothered to adjust it; her toned stomach was hard earned.

Her uppercut was accentuated by the door at the top of the ascending stairs on the far wall banging open. The owner of the gym fumbled with his suitcase a moment before tripping over his pudgy feet while coming down the stairs. He removed his uniform hat, waving it before huffing to a stop in front of his most frequent client and employee.

"Heya Mattie. I can't tell you how much I appreciate you taking over that class for me earlier. I completely forgot I had to pick the misses up from the old train station. Anyway, I know you already work to pay your membership, but I figured you've earned this." He dug a key out from his front pocket that Mattie studied a moment before deciding it was safe to take. It settled as warmly in her palm as the smile on her lips.

"Thanks Mr. Caldwell. This mean I can come and go as I please?"

"It means you get to open the doors in the morning and kick the riffraff out at night. Can I trust you with that?"

"Absolutely sir. Have a good weekend."

"Atta girl. Might be getting lucky what with my ship date so close. If you know what I mean."

"Unfortunately. Thanks for that sir," she grumbled as he waddled to the door.

When he kicked it open, she heard two additional voices. She waited for Caldwell to tell them they were all closed up, but instead he said, "Oh yeah, Barnes. She's right in there. Don't start no trouble. She has power to kick you fellows to the curb now."

"She's always been able to do that, sir," Bucky Barnes replied too damn smooth for his own good.

Mattie sighed, tearing the Velcro free of her right hand with her teeth and tugging the glove off. Her free hand waved to the sergeant as he entered, dragging with him his sparring partner, Steve Rogers.

"Thought we agreed no riffraff, Mr. Caldwell," she called. Her answer was a barking laugh before the metal door slammed shut.

"Easy darling, I can see how you might make that mistake with this slob," Bucky gestured towards Steve who just rolled his eyes. "But you and I know each other a little better."

With both her gloves discarded, she began unwrapping her knuckles and cocked a hip to highlight her unamused expression. There was no falter for Bucky. He shrugged and carried on all light jokes and easy smiles.

"So you know I usually box with Steve. Well, I finally got my recruitment notice and the interview to finalize it is tonight. Would you mind terribly staying to help him out?"

"Oh, come on, Buck. I told you I could manage on my own," Steve input.

"I usually work for a fee," Mattie added.

He ignored the both of them, letting the full force of his blue eyes do the convincing. Brows pulled together and dark lashes batting always lured her in but it was those damn eyes that set the hook. She could take just about any opponent in the ring, but when it came to Bucky Barnes she always managed to get hit right in her weak spot.

"Alright, fine. I'll babysit for you," she conceded.

"I know you're just saying that to mess with him," Steve said. "But it really would be an honor if someone of your skill trained with me."

Bucky swayed forward, pressing an unrequested kiss to Mattie's cheek before tapping his fist against Steve's scrawny shoulder and backing towards the door. "See? It will be great. Wish me luck!"

Steve tossed down his bag and sat on the metal bench beside where she stood and pulled out his own equipment as they were left alone. He was a good two heads shorter than her but with twice the enthusiasm of her usual students. His blonde hair hung down into his eyes and he gave it a shove so he could see properly.

"Buck tells me you practically live here," he said.

Mattie let out a sharp laugh, picking at the drawstrings of her pants as she waited for him to be ready. "I've seen you two work defense a lot. You know how to throw a good punch too. You're incredibly fast, I think I could show you some stuff to get your opponents never picking a fight with you again."

He took a swig of water and nodded, bouncing to his feet. She nodded towards the mat in the center of the boxing ring and together they walked over. A few minutes of stretching had him ready and Mattie cooled down enough from her previous work out to crave the high of another. The gloves stayed on the bench because she sought to just demonstrate body techniques instead of physical attacks.

It was slow going, slower than her youngest age division of first graders. He already had years of self-taught habits under his belt for her to whittle down back to the basics and his head was harder than any dumbbell in the place.

"Come on, Rogers. It's like a dance."

"Never been very good at that either."

"And here I was about to put on music to set the mood." Her jab met air as he jumped aside.

"Good, just watch my body language."

"You've been tense ever since I walked in with Buck. What's that about?"

His quick cut caught her side as the question froze her. She blinked, hardly having felt the pinprick of his strength. That was not what she had meant at all by the instruction.

"He's like that with everyone," she muttered, tightening her fists and throwing a combo at him that he took in good form.

"No. He has a lot of dames, a lot of girlfriends. He doesn't have many friends, much less ones that are, excuse me for saying, as attractive as you."

Her next blow split his lip. He staggered back, touching the blood more out of curiosity than pain. "Guess I'm not excused. Break?"

"Agreed."

"Not from the conversation, of course. You're too easy to read."

She swatted his shoulder as they collapsed together in the corner of the ring. The windows circling the upper half of the building were notched open letting in an easy breeze from the Brooklyn summer outside. She passed Steve her water bottle, wiping a droplet of sweat before it could trek down her face and leaning back against the padded post. They were really only friends through Bucky but she found herself enjoying his quiet and steady nature. She looped her arm around one of the ropes and sighed while Steve licked away the rest of the blood on his lip.

"I mean Bucky is cute and he's a charmer. It's hard not to like him," she allowed finally.

"I don't," Steve grumbled out, making her smile beneath the flickering overhead lights. "I'm only kidding. He's only a pain in my ass most of the time. Other than that he's great. You ever trained with him?"

"Nah, he's either with you or making love to the weights."

Steve laughed and raised his wristwatch to study the time. "He should be done by now. I'm gonna head out."

"You should ditch the Sarg. I think I could make something of you, Rogers."

As if summoned by just the mention of his title, much like the demon spawns that caused mayhem beneath their feet, Bucky barged in the door with takeout bags clutched in either hand and a sideways smile painted above his dimpled chin.

"Don't thank me. I knew you two would be hungry. Who wants my fortune cookie? I've already got my wish."

Bucky ducked between the ropes, formal suit untidying itself just enough to make him more human before he sat across from them. He tossed the white paper bag with the cookies towards Mattie before diving into the noodles and chicken boxed up in the others. Of course he artfully maneuvered a pair of chopsticks while Steve opted for the fork. They managed to devour half the food before Bucky raised his eyebrows and shoved the seasoned noodles towards Mattie.

"Don't be shy. Steve got treated for his cooties just last week. Not contagious anymore. You can finish those off. I'm more of a meat guy myself."

"I'd be careful with that pop, though. Bucky backwashes worse than a gutter," Steve warned while Mattie tentatively pulled the warm noodles into her lap.

She brushed a few strands of loose hair back into her braids before plucking up a noodle with her grimy hand. She glanced up at Bucky, chest tight with anxiety but stomach tighter with want. "I only have a few nickels in my bag but I can get you the rest when I get paid tomorrow."

"You serious, doll? Don't worry about it. Consider it my treat for dealing with this smart ass."

"Jerk," Steve mumbled to his food making Bucky's grin spread like wildfire, lighting up everything in the room and warming parts of her no amount of exercise ever could.

Mattie dipped a nod, tearing into the food with embarrassing eagerness. She finished the noodles and Bucky offered her a piece of the chicken from his chopsticks. She should have hesitated to put her mouth where his had been, but she was so hungry she ate it whole and reached for another. Bucky laughed and allowed her to finish off the meal.

Steve reached for a fortune cookie, nearly losing the hand when Mattie swiped up the other two. Bucky barked out a laugh looping one arm around Steve and the other around her. "Look at you two bonding. You guys about ready to head home? Mattie, you want a ride?" he offered.

"Nah, I've got it covered. You two head out so I can close up shop."

"Alright baby. Let's scoot Steve-o. I've got a bedtime."

"Since when?" Steve retorted.

Bucky jumped to his feet, smoothing back his dark hair and tugging the ends of his sleek grey suit jacket down. Steve rolled his eyes, giving Mattie a friendly nod before following in his wake.

She waited until the door clanged shut and Bucky's dancing voice faded from earshot before pushing up and jogging to go lock the door. She checked the back and for any stragglers hiding out. Once everything was secure, she looped her bag over her shoulders and slipped into the small storage hallway that lead down to the boiler room. Inside, she locked that door too and slung her stuff down to join her little corner of belongings beside her cot.

Home sweet home.


	2. Moondance

Sundays were the one day of the week where she let her muscles breathe. Clad in the one dress she owned, she wove her way through the people to get a good seat before the sermon could begin. The family that sat directly across from her cast shrewd glances at her frazzled appearance, but she just busied herself with reading through the announcements listed on the bulletins.

The cushion beside her sunk down as someone plopped onto it and caused the rustic bench beneath them to groan.

"What are your plans today?" Bucky demanded, letting his arm fall across her seat back without a thought.

"This," Mattie replied. She glanced up at his perfectly kempt hair and freshly ironed suit to narrow her gaze. "Don't you usually pretend not to recognize me in a dress?"

"Holy shit!" he exclaimed.

Mattie smacked him with the Bible from the seat back in front of them and he grinned reckless as all abandon, not giving a single damn to the extra judgments he drew towards her.

"I didn't realize that was you Matilde. You look lovely today. I thought I was just picking up a lucky dame. I don't believe I've ever seen your calves before or your hair loose."

"You're hysterical, James, truly."

He tugged the hem of her dull blue dress and her hands began anxiously twisting the ends of her blond waves. "Anyway. My family is have a cookout later and my mom insisted I invite you. Steve will be there so you won't be the only non-Barnes."

"Why?" she asked instantly.

The preacher made his way to the pulpit and as the hush fell, Bucky had to lower his mouth to her ear to whisper his answer. "Because no one turns down my mother."

His breath could go straight to hell instead of ghosting over her ear and down her throat settling with starch clarity beneath her wrinkled skirt. She could hear the sly grin on his lips and it made her insides boil because she was so susceptible to it. She knew how he was. She really should be immune to his manipulative ways or at least above them after knowing him nearly a year. But no, just like the sinner running back to his ways, she was prepared to give in to the temptation that was James Barnes.

"Will there be food there?" she asked softly.

"More than you could want. Turkey and cobbler and greens. Don't let Aunt Edna convince you to eat the pumpkin pie. You will get sick."

His hand reached out to squeeze hers, the warmth lingering way past socially acceptable norms and seeping into places that should really be forbidden in a church.

"Find me after. Gotta get back to my folks."

If she was expected to hear a goddamn word from the preacher's mouth after the sin that was Bucky evaporated from her side, the ministry had another thing coming. It was all she could do to shake hands with the holy man and smile when she met his gaze as she exited after an enthralling lecture on the good ways of the disciples.

When she was finally free and down the steps, she caught sight of Bucky leaned against the back a steel grey jalopy. His index finger flashed out to catch her mid step as the breeze fought against the gel that held his dark hair in place and kicked at her skirt.

"You'll be accepting my ride today," he called.

"Your house is only three blocks over. I can manage."

"Steve's isn't. Now come on or we'll be late."

From experience, she knew that no amount of debating could argue him down once his mind was set and her only excuse was just that, an excuse, so a lackluster shrug of her shoulders removed her cardigan and a click of her kitten heels had her at his passenger door. He let out a whoop, sliding in behind the already cranked engine and throwing them into gear with only one hiccup from the car.

The breeze softened before they reached unreasonable speeds and Mattie let her arm dangle from the open window as one of her bare feet propped against his dash. The sky rested above in a grey haze and the air hung thick with moisture, though Bucky swore up and down and on the tomb of some scientist she had never heard of that it would hold off until night fell.

Steve was perched on his railed fence in a floppy plaid shirt and rolled khaki pants when they pulled up and jumped in before Bucky even had time to maneuver them into reverse.

"What's he have on you?" Steve asked, leaning two arms against either of the front seats so he could better be heard.

"Just some unpaid taxes. You?"

"A few fudged identity cases."

"You two are full of shit," Bucky complained as he wove past a smoking station wagon.

"I think we could take him if we teamed up," Steve continued, ignoring his friend.

"Oh, it wouldn't even be a challenge. Have you seen his recovery time? He might as well be done after one blow."

"One blow is it?" Steve waved an eyebrow at her.

With a cross of her arms, she turned her attention back to the road ahead. "I take it back. I'm not friends with either of you today."

Childish laughter filled the car and Bucky pulled them into the only parking spot left outside the front of his house.

"It's just like boxing," Bucky coached, guiding them through the motions.

She nodded, eyes fixed fast on his feet to learn the required steps. A tap to her chin snagged her attention and the flash of his waiting gaze permanently derailed her train of thought. She swayed in his grasp, only her dutiful training keeping her upright under his assault. His mouth pursed with curiosity, with entirely too much knowledge for his own good.

"That dress does suit you. I can see why you favor it," he said.

"Do you know how to _not_ flirt?" she asked.

"Do you want me to stop?" he challenged.

"I want you to let me read you as easily as you do me."

"Ask whatever you want, darling, I'm open cover to cover."

"Is the constant charming a shield or is that really you?"

"All me. I aim to please. You can stick around and get to know me better if you would like," he offered.

"I don't know if you really mean that, or anything. You act the same way no matter who you are with."

"It's called being yourself. You should try it instead of locking away everything you feel."

Her lips twisted up as the first raindrop rolled down her arm and dripped onto his well-ironed white shirt. "Careful James, we don't have a ring here to settle this."

His chuckle was felt clear to her toes because he pulled her against his chest in a tight hug. Rain peppered over her skin now to add flavor to an already seasoned event. They followed the rest of the crowd inside, landing on two bar stool in the kitchen passing the only towel they could find between themselves to held chase away some of the chill.

His mother bustled in with hand-knitted blankets as her ammo and unquestionable commands ready.

"Most everyone is heading home before the real storm breaks. This is not me kicking you out Matilde, dear. You may stay as long as you want. Steven is asleep on the couch, so you can have James' old one if you wish."

"That is beyond kind of you," Mattie said.

"Of course dear," the older woman wrapped a blanket around her shoulders and rubbed her arms to create the warmest action in Mattie's life. "Back when Steven had no home, he hated asking for help too. Being an orphan is hard, much harder in Brooklyn if you ask me."

Mattie stood abruptly, muscles tight and not from the chill. "I have a place," she stated.

"Not from what James tells me."

"Mattie…" he called as she spun on her heel, charging past generations of Barnes bundled in ponchos and rain gear out into the steadily worsening weather. Her name was a shout the second time he said it.

She quickened her pace, heels sinking into the mud and making each step a burden. A wet flop made her head swivel back in time to see Bucky's umbrella blow away. His fine clothes now clung to him in unwarranted ways that the mud staining them could not even counteract.

When he made no move to stand on his own, she groaned and walked back far enough to offer out her hand.

"We weren't trying to trick you into coming here."

"Please, you can't tell Mr. Caldwell. He'll kick me out and fire me all in one go."

"We are just trying to help," he said.

"So am I. Take the hand."

He did and held fast even after he was on his feet. The rain claimed both of them now, all stringy hair and shivering bones.

"Why are you hiding this?"

"It's hard enough being a woman alone in this city without having the pity of being homeless thrown in on top of everything."

"Just come back inside. You don't have to do everything on your own. It's ok that you are broke and don't have a home or a family, but I can help so just let me please."

"Why? What do you get out of it?"

"A personal trainer obviously."


	3. Kissing a Fool

**Chapter Three—kissing a fool**

It was deliberate mocking, she decided. The way he jogged slightly ahead of her, just fast enough so that she wouldn't be able to catch up but slow enough to make her feel like she was accomplishing something.

Her keys clanked in time with her steps where they were tied into her shoe laces, two silver trinkets that each opened places she loved. Her time with Mrs. Barnes was charmed and cozy, but after enough money accumulated from the influx of people wanting to learn to fight in these times of war and she managed to get her feet under her, she began searching for her own place. When week of searching supplied nothing, Bucky presented her with a newspaper application of someone in need of a roommate. She almost beat him ass when he answered the doorbell she rang the next day.

Now the better half of a year had passed and she had yet to come across a better offer.

Bucky made full use of his long legs for the final stretch to their front door and she vowed to get up more mornings to join him on his routine run.

The trek up the stairs to their floor about killed her and she was too busy holding up the wall to remember Bucky had neglected his keys. A hand appeared in front of her expectantly and she groaned, nudging his foot with hers. A roll of his eyes happened before he winked and knelt down.

Her heart made the unfortunate mistake of missing a few beats because she really did need it to recover from the exertion. This was no time for it to become distracted by wild hair and sweet blue eyes. Thankfully, when he rose, there was no time for it to further indulge because his back was to her and he was striding inside like his muscles did not feel a damn thing; hers, on the other hand, were moments away from shriveling up and calling it quits.

"Dibs!" she panted out. A shower that peeled away a few good layers of skin was the only remedy she could think of for her current state.

"Sorry, doll. You've got to earn it," he called before he tore off.

"Bastard," she grumbled.

She gave chase while Bucky dove into the bathroom. A smack accompanied the towel hitting her face and she pulled it away just in time to witness his shirt being cast to the floor. Her foot slipped from its still untied shoe and she nearly tipped to the ground with it, silently blaming him for leaving her in that state on purpose. Bucky reached out with his muscles flexing ridiculously and glistening with sweat as steam from the water he cut on clogged up the air around them and in her throat.

"Easy, I was only messing around. You can go first."

"This one doesn't have to be a competition," she breathed.

"What would you suggest then?" he breathed out, making a sweep of his hair with an almost steady hand.

She reached for her tank top as a response and took a moment to pride herself when his eyes widened before allowing it to join his on the tile floor. His eyes explored her a moment before his fingertips did and her steady pulse went to hell in a handbasket. Fingers simply radiating heat trace up her arm, across her collarbone and between her breasts to rest on her hip.

"You feeling alight?"

"Just making things fair?"

His gaze swept up and down her frame before deciding the ceiling was the safest bet. "Doesn't feel that way," he complained.

She felt his hand retracting and seized her still singing high to cup his jaw and draw that all too enticing man closer. One of them inhaled sharply and the other let their foreheads press together. The steam carried away most of the stench from the workout and what was left was a promise of further activities to come.

The fates hated her enough to allow three sets of Bucky's apartment key to exist in this universe. While both parties present possessed one, Steve Rogers was using the remaining one to let himself in the front door with a shouted hello in accompaniment. Bucky let his mouth press shift sideways so that it landed safely on her cheek before he slipped past her and shut the door to the bathroom.

While her hands curled into perfect fists, she found herself with nothing to punch except the air still rife with tension.

After an only minorly existential crisis under the safe sprays of the shower, Mattie dove into her bedroom for a clean sweater dress that cut off just a bit too north of her knees to be considered appropriate for outside wear. As for seducing one sergeant Barnes? Perfectly acceptable.

A nod to herself in the mirror gave her the confidence to advance as her second braid was tied off. On still damp feet, she followed the sound of playful banter into the kitchen where the boys bonded over beers and stale chips.

Electing to not squeeze her ass onto the single stool that remained between them and settled for leaning on the counter directly across from her roommate so that he would have unobstructed access to the scoop in her neckline. Steve was too busy seeing how many handfuls of the snack he could stuff into his face at once to notice the simmering that was happening far away from any stove.

"So, I told the news stand guy that the attack was just a cover up and he nearly took my paper back," Steve ended his story before turning the Mattie and chasing his food with a long pull. "Thought you finally came to your senses and got as far away from this sap as possible."

"Unfortunately I think the Stockholm syndrome has set in," she replied.

"No joke, that's real shit," Bucky interjected.

"Yeah, plus we all know not even the craziest dame would go for him," Steve said.

Mattie smiled at them, fiddling with the hard chip she spun between her fingers. The kitchen could probably only fit one more person max on its black and white tiled floor. The island took up most of the available space and the large fridge Bucky insisted on occupied the rest. Steve was small enough that his presence hardly made a dent in their shared apartment.

"The real question is, when are you leaving him?"

"As soon as I get enough money to actually start a bank account."

"Nonsense. I am off to war soon, so someone will need to stay and house sit for me." Bucky did not tack on a question mark even for a show of a choice.

There it was, the distinctly suffocating feeling of having other people's feelings piled on top of her own. The director at the homeless shelter was the worst with her patronizing eyes and doting words as if this were something they were born into like a disease, but Bucky Barnes came in as a snapshot second sometimes and she was one soft smile away from plastering his face with broken chips.

Steve was her saving grace. "You don't mind if we trash the place, right? Or maybe a nice remodel would suit it. I've always gotten the distinctly black market feel."

"I buy one pair of shady shoes from a woman on the side of the road and suddenly I'm doing underground dealings?" Bucky exclaimed.

While they were arguing, Mattie had time to collect her anger solely into her balled fists and mutter a, "Thanks."

Bucky hardly noticed her or hardly thought anything of it because he just waved her off and finished off the gesture by pointing accusingly at his friend when the brilliant idea of a brothel was added to the stew now.

The day wore on and her boys wore out their bickering. She coaxed them onto the green loveseat, claiming the plush rug for her rear. With the radio singing away contently in the background, Steve lulled to sleep against Bucky's shoulder. Mattie was close to following him, when Bucky dropped down across from her, fingers drumming over hers in a silent demand for attention.

"Come on, kiddo. You're not sleeping on the damn floor. Let's go."

A tug hauled her to her feet, his feet if you take into account where her actual weight went. Keeping her hand tucked in his left, the right went around her waist to ease them both down the hallway until they encountered her ajar bedroom door. The soft yellow wallpaper cooed for her to enter and the perfectly made pink comforter harmonized perfectly.

"Alright. Get some sleep. I'm gonna grab Stevo a blanket so he doesn't freeze."

With his gaze turned back towards the living room, she leaned forward to press her lips to his cheek. Dark eyebrows checked up as if she had just dealt the knock out blow in a championship match.

"Fair's fair," she murmured.

Bucky laughed softly to himself and staggered a few steps back towards their friend. "I'm sure glad I met you, Mattie."

"That sounds an awful lot like goodbye. You don't deploy for two more days."

"You'll take care of Steve for me, right? He tends to look for trouble."

"Bucky, what're you doing?"

"Trying to go to bed."

"You're running away from me. When did you start getting all shy? You've been hitting on me since the day we met."

"That wasn't significant."

"Because you flirt with everyone. And now you're leaving to find different women to pick up. And I'll be here just waiting for the strong war hero to come home!"

"Stop it," he hissed, glancing at where Steve's snores now came from. When his head swiveled around again, it was with fractured blue eyes. "You are. You are significant. I'm not tainting that. I trust you with my home, with my best friend, and my heart. Surely you know that. But I don't trust myself with yours. So yes I'm leaving. I need to fight and sort myself out and, yes, then I will come home and I pray to God you'll still be here."

"Kiss me, maybe I will be."

"No..."

"Can you at least stay with me tonight?" She knew she sounded small and frail and that was fine because she _did_ trust him not to shatter her.

"Mat, no."

"Can you do anything? Because if not, then maybe you should just leave tonight!"

His smile was quick and sad. "What we always do. We can dance."

"I'm not fighting you tonight."

He surged forward to grasp her in a similar hold to earlier, his hand in hers, his arm at her waist, and his feet swaying them gently back and forth. She shuddered, muscles hiccuping before molding to his frame. His cheek pressed against her hair, his heart beating in the three strike pattern she was accustomed to in any ring.

"No more fighting," he whispered.


End file.
